NARUTO MEETS INUYASHA
by SAKURAloveSASUKE
Summary: i'm sorry im not good with summaries... THE TITLE SPEAKS FOR ITSELF, WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN NARUTO AND INUYASH MEET AND JOIN FORCES? !THIS HAPPENS AFTER THE TIME SKIP!...PLEASE RxR! ITS MY FIRST FIC...ITS GOING TO BE REALLY EXCITING...! INUxKAG SAKUxSASU
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Naraku, you're not going to get away!!" Inuyasha yelled, sword in hand. Kagome road with Inuyasha drawing her bow and arrow, "Naraku!!" she released her arrow.

Naraku turned and saw the arrow heading his way, he moved slightly to his right and Kagome's arrow missed. "Damn him, that bastard!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I missed...""Don't worry about it Kagome...hey where'd Miroku and Sango disappear to?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, why did we stop?" Sango asked

"Sango I'm afraid that we won't be able to help our companions…we can't get passed this barrier..." Miroku answered

"But Kagome and Inuyasha" Shippo worried.

Miroku sighed "all we can do now is pray"

"Curse that Naraku! And damn his barriers!" Sango slammed the floor with her fist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on Kagome I've got to go faster!" Inuyasha warned.  
"Right" she held on tighter…'I hope Miroku, Sango and Shippo will be ok…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those fools actually think they will defeat me? How pathetic!" Naraku laughed  
"Where did I put that…oh here it is. The Orb of Time, with this I will be able to move my whole existence to another time…or even an other dimension." He laughed again.  
Naraku grabbed the orb, and held it up high and chanted some words "Cognito Ero Sum"  
"Inuyasha let's see you follow me now!" he laughed again

Soon the sky started to darken and a bright light appeared in front of Naraku.  
Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" Kagome asked  
"I don't know… but I don't like it."  
"Inuyasha! Look Naraku is walking into the light. Why is he …?"  
Kagome gasped, "He's disappearing!"

'Naraku what are you going do? I won't let you get away. I've waited long enough; you will pay for everything you've done. You'll pay for what you did to Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou and to me. You will die no matter what! Even if it costs my life.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hold on Kagome, we're going to follow him…"  
"But we won't know where we're going end up…"  
"Don't be scared Kagome, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you"  
"I'm not scared, I'm not scared because I'm with you and I know you will protect me"  
With that said Inuyasha nodded and ran into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sakura…are you sure we're going the right way?" Naruto asked.  
"O f course we're going the right way. Gees Naruto!" Sakura remarked and pointed straight ahead. 'Hm. I don't think we are' he thought.  
"You know Naruto, it'll be better if we find the Akatsuki first. Like that we'll be the first to attack." "Yeah, but Sakura you do know that Itachi will be there. And we will probably die." Naruto warned  
'I know for sure Itachi will be there, and I'm not afraid…well maybe a little.' Sakura thought "um, Sakura?" "What?" "You kind of spaced out" Naruto laughed

"Naruto! Shut up!" she punched him.  
"Ow, why did you hit me?" he remarked.  
"Shhh…did you hear that...quickly behind the bushes." She grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and jumped in.

Naraku suddenly dropped from the sky and landed in with a puff of smoke.

"Inuyasha, those fool! He actually thought he follow me into the vortex, that pathetic half- demon. Now where am I? I have this massage urge to kill someone." Naraku laughed.  
"Naruto did you hear that?" Sakura asked  
"Yeah, he sounds evil. And I don't like the fact that he doesn't have charka either."  
'yeah he's creepy…I wander if he's part of the Akatsuki, but then again he doesn't have the black coat with the clouds, so he cant be.' Sakura thought.  
"Hey Naruto, we got-… eh...Naruto where are you?" Sakura hastily looked around.

"Hey you, yeah you, the guy with the big tentacles coming out of his back," Naruto exclaimed.  
Naraku turned around to see a blond kid with a black and orange suit accompanied with a black Konoha head band.  
"And you are?" he asked  
"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it."  
"What are you supposed to be, leave me alone I don't waste my precious time on a brats like you?" He looks at Naruto up and down "yup definitely not worth my time"  
'Grr! How dare he talk to me like that…I'm 15, I'm not a kid any more.' Naruto thought.  
"I'll teach you to underestimate me!" Naruto yelled and rushed at him.

He put his hands together and made a sign.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
Three replicas of Naruto appeared next to him

'This kid is interesting' Naraku thought  
Naruto's clones ran straight to Naraku  
Naraku punched the first one and it disappeared. "What!"  
The second followed and kicked Naraku in the face while the third flew around and punched him up. And to Naraku's surprise Naruto was already up in the air and kick him straight to the ground, "Uzamaki Barrage!"

"Naruto!" Sakura jumped out next to Naruto.  
"I can't believe you did that." She said "Naruto we got to be careful, we don't know who this guy is…"  
"Sorry Sakura. It's just that he doesn't feel right." He sighed

'What's with that kid?' Naraku said as he rose up from the ground. 'Where did this orb bring me to?' he added. Naraku looked up, a girl with a nice figure with pink hair, who wore a cut of read tang top with a white mini shirt, with shorts under of course, and accompanied by a red Konoha head band. 'Another one? Where did she come from?'

"So, who's the freak?" Sakura asked  
"Sakura, I thought you said to-". "Forget it, I can tell that this guy is no match for us, we'll stop him easily." She smirked  
"Great, you should stay out of this little girl."  
'Cha!!! Who's he calling little!?!?' Sakura thought  
"It takes one to know one." She spoke back. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'll teach you some manners!" Naraku yelled. He turned his hands into spikes and drove them into the ground. He smiled

'What's he doing?' Sakura thought –gasp-"he's attacking from under ground" she yelled and flipped backwards dogging the attack, but Naruto didn't react as fast, Naraku hit him directly in the chest and sent him flying.

"Naruto…are you ok?" she knelt beside him.  
"I'll tell you when my head stops spinning." He sighed  
"Damn you!" Sakura charged at Naraku with full force. She punched him with full force, he moved back and she hit the floor and made a huge crack. Sakura quickly moved forward and swung with her left hand hitting Naraku, sending him flying.  
"Awesome Sakura, you got him good" he said rubbing his chest  
"Thanks, but look, he's still moving" she pointed

'…why are those kids so strong? I don't understand…but if I absorb them I will be as strong as they are…' Naraku said as he slowly stood up.

"Naraku! Get back here!" Inuyasha ran through past Sakura and Naruto.

'Damn…perhaps another time, how did he get here…he must have followed me through the portal.' He thought.  
"Another time Inuyasha, lets see you brats escape my miasma." He flew up and started to release a poisonous purple gas.

"What's that" Naruto coughed "I don't know" Sakura answered  
"Hey, you guys over here, get away from that gas!"  
Naruto and Sakura turned around and headed towards Kagome.The gas started to disappear, and Naraku had vanished. Inuyasha with drew his sword and walked over to Kagome.

"That bastard, he got away." He scuffled.  
"I'm sorry to get you to involved in this," Kagome apologized  
"Don't worry about it, I could of taken him" Naruto smiled  
"By the way…I'm Naruto and this is Sakura"  
"Hello" Sakura nodded "Hi, I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha,"

"Um…Kagome, who was that guy?" Sakura asked  
"His name is Naraku, and he's a demon-"  
"Kagome, they don't need to know that. Let's go, we got to track him down." he started to walk past them.  
"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome sighed

Naruto and Sakura looked at Inuyasha on the floor. "Wow" Sakura said.  
"Ok, can you guys tell us where we are?" Kagome asked


	3. Chapter 3

**CHATER 3**

"Well, we're in the forest, about 40miles away from the sound village," Naruto checked his map. Kagome just looked at him. 'We must of teleported or something' she thought

"Naruto we have to set up camp, it going to get dark soon" Sakura warned "ok"  
"You both are welcomed to stay with us; I can tell you're new around here."  
She smiled "well Inuyasha, how about it."  
"Kagome, we got to go after Naraku?"  
"Look Inuyasha, we don't know where we're at, and we don't know what's out there. It's better to stay with them; at least they can fill us in on surroundings and stuff." Kagome pointed out. "And we can help you track Naraku." Sakura added  
"Fine then." He answered. "Great, Kagome you'll share a tent with me and Inuyasha can share with Naruto." "I prefer to sleep outside," Inuyasha insisted

"It's not safe to sleep out here, because an enemy can easily spot you, especially with that ridiculous outfit." Naruto sighed  
"You should be the one talking, I mean who wears orange?" Inuyasha smirked  
Naruto and Inuyasha stared at each other with a death glare. "Inuyasha, please." Kagome quietly asked. "Ok, fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing." Shippo asked and petted Killala

"Well its night now, so they will probably be searching for somewhere to stay, hopefully he doesn't take advantage of Kagome." Miroku said.

A fist suddenly flew though the air and hit Miroku's head.

"You idiot, he's not a pervert like you!" Sango yelled  
"Yes I know" he rubbed his head "but I wonder what did happen to them. After the barrier went down, we went after them and we couldn't find them.""I know…it's like they vanished" Sango added. "Yeah, Killala and I count even pick up their sent. And there was no blood or anything where their sent stopped." Shippo sighed

"Where ever they're at, they better be safe." Sango sighed and leaned against Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell me Kagome, why does Inuyasha have dog ears?" Sakura asked unfolding the mats. "He's a half demon, half human and half demon." She answered

"We follow Naraku into this really bright vortex and I guess we ended up here." She added "I see, Naruku is strange he is evil, I couldn't even feel his chakra, that's was probably because he's a demon." Sakura said.

"So…do you and Inuyasha have something going on?" Sakura nudged Kagome's arm

Kagome started to blush

"I guess" she sighed "I'm working on it" she added. Sakura laughed.

"What are laughing at? You and Naruto don't look so bad" Kagome teased.

"What! Don't even joke, my heart belongs to someone else" she looked down

"Oh, you say it like it's a bad thing?" "Well, it's complicated…very complicated"

"What's his name?" Kagome asked

"Sasuke Uchiha" she answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha! Orochimaru…it looks like the apprentice has surpassed his master…what made you think you can use me as a container. Are you stupid? Of course, I got way strong thanks to you…but I will never be your container!" Sasuke yelled while holding Orochimaru down to the floor, "now you will pay for all the lives you have taken."

Sasuke charged up his attack…his chakra showed in his hand and lighting surrounded it.

"DIE!!! CHIDORI!!!" he hit Orochimaru in back of the head and shot straight though. Leaving a huge hole, and blood everywhere.

The curse mark on Sasuke's neck bounded him to Orochimaru, and it slowly disappeared.

"It's finally over." he started walking away. Then he suddenly stopped. "No it's not …there one more person left…my dear brother, Itachi." Sasuke walked into the dark night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Those stupid brats and that cursed Inuyasha!! How could have followed me. Damn him, damn them to hell. It would also be nice if I knew where I was and stuff. I hate to admit this but' he thought "I need help, I can't destroy Inuyasha and that punk kid Naruto" he sighed

"Did you say you needed help?" a voice came from the shadows.

Naraku turned slowly "it depends, from whom I am receiving help from?" he asked

"They call us the Akatsuki, we are and organization that collects things of major value. And if we help you, you might be able to help us." The shadow said

"I see this is an enticing offer and I'm in no situation to pass any…"

"Good follow us" they flew up into the sky

**_SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? TELL ME..PLEASE..._**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Why don't we have breakfast" Kagome said.  
"Finally," Inuyasha and Naruto said in unison. They glared at each other.

After breakfast was done they started to walk off into the forest.

"Hey Sakura, where you born with pink hair?" Kagome asked "yup"  
"Where I'm from you don't really see people with pink hair, unless if they dye it." Kagome laughed "what about my hair?" Naruto asked "yup, there are people with blonde hair."  
"Inuyasha just watch them touch each other's hair.  
'What's so great about hair' he thought.

"Hey Kagome how old are you?" Naruto asked "15" "hey us too!"  
"What about you Inuyasha?" "65" Sakura and Naruto looked at him.  
"You look pretty good for your age." They said

"Guy's be quite" Inuyasha interrupted… "I hear something"  
"What, I don't hear anything" Naruto said  
"It sound like someone's coming this way ..." he said "and really fast too" he added.

'Could it be Itachi, we are close to the Akatsuki.' Sakura thought.

"We better keep moving" Sakura said 'too late, he's already here' Inuyasha thought  
"Keep moving, but I just got here, you know I wasn't expecting to find you guys here, I thought you were someone else," the person dropped from the tree.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked on.

'That's Sasuke?' Kagome thought

"Why are you here" he added. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked and Sakura, "I see you have gotten stronger" he kept his eyes on Sakura 'my god, she has become even more beautiful' he thought 'what is he doing' She thought.

"Believe it or not, but I didn't come to fight," he finally said and looked at Naruto.  
"Yeah, like we believe you." Naruto snarled, Sakura looked down

"You believe me don't you Sakura?" he took a step closer to them  
"Sasuke…what do…you want" she hesitated

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha whispered  
"I don't know…I think it's a personal problem" he whispered  
"Oh, I see" he nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a step closer, Naruto took a kunai and held close.

"Listen…I killed that bastard Orochimaru, there was no chance in hell that I was going to be his contain. I want power, but not that way." He looked at them  
"What, I don't believe you" Naruto yelled  
"It's true, I swear." Sasuke said. "I killed him, and now I came for Itachi." He added.  
He stepped closer; they were now face to face.

"Sorry Sasuke, but we-" Sakura was "Look..." he cut her off and showed them his neck

They gasped, "The curse mark is gone!" "Hm. Lets say…we do believe you. What will you do next?" Naruto asked "Find Itachi, and kill him. He won't get away with kill off the Uchiha clan" he answered "What then?" Naruto added "Well start rebuilding the Uchiha clan." "Does this mean that you'll finally return to Konoha, they will punish you"

"Yes I will do whatever it takes, and if you don't mind Naruto, I'd like to recover those bonds we broke a long time ago." He did his famous smirk  
Naruto glared at him. "Hmm...what do you think Sakura?"

Suddenly al the attention was on Sakura and Sasuke was once again looking at her.

"Whatever, but if you do anything to us or Konoha, we will not hesitate to kill you" she warned. Sasuke nodded in agreement." "But you do owe us something…" Naruto addedSasuke stood silent and thought, 'what do I owe—oh right,' "Naruto, Sakura...I'm sorry."  
Naruto smiled but for some reason Sakura didn't look to happy

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked  
they turned around "I was ready to see a fight" he added

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, so the beads that Inuyasha wore brought him to the floor. 'Wow I'm glad Sakura doesn't have sum of those' Sasuke thought "who are they?" he asked "it's a long story" Naruto answered.

As they walked through the forest Naruto told Sasuke about Inuyasha and Naraku.  
Naruto and Sasuke were in the front, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle and Sakura was walking behind them.

"So now we're helping them out of the forest." He finally said  
"I see, I remember Orochimaru talking about that once, The Time Orb." "Really?" Kagome asked "Yes, it's said that it can only be used once and that you must use it wisely because there's no turning back." What, you're a liar!" Inuyasha blurted out "Damn that bastard Naraku! He screwed us again!" Inuyasha yelled and started to walk in the opposite way. "Inuyasha, wait." "I' sorry, its just that's how he gets." Kagome apologized "don't worry about it, its late anyway so, we'll set camp here." Sakura said

"Great, I'll go get him." Kagome walked off.

The tree shinobi stood alone, so Sakura decided to get some firewood while Naruto unpacked the tents. "Is she angry?" he asked "I don't know, its Sakura after all." "I tried to be as opened as possible" Sasuke added "Trust me, you did a good job, I've never herd you talk with sincerity before." Naruto said

"There's a first time for everything, right?" he smirked. Naruto nodded

"I should go talk to her..." he stood up "it's your funeral" Naruto laughed

Sasuke headed towards Sakura's direction.

'I'm glad we stopped by this waterfall' she thought. She knelt beside the small pond and looked at her reflection 'I can't believe he came back' she added  
"Sasuke" she sighed "You rang" a voice came from behind

Sakura looked up to see a raven haired guy with some black pants and his classic Uchiha fan shirt accompanied with a sword

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **_

_**so far so good? what do you guys think...  
**_

_**will sasuke finally tell sakura that he loves her?...how will she react?**_

_**please keep reading and find out...RxR**_

_**i'll update a.s.a.p**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is it because we can't return back to feudal Japan?"

"Partly, it's just, Naraku got way with it again. We can't kill him, because I'm not strong enough." Inuyasha said. "That's not it" Kagome turned to him "you are strong; we just need a better strategy. Naraku is sneaky, we just have to be sneakier." Kagome grinned.

"Thanks Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said holding her hand  
"You'd probably go crazy or something" she whispered and got closer to him  
Inuyasha smiled and held her closer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter Sakura, I didn't mean to bring you problems." He said with his hand in his pocket. "I had to come back," he added "since when are you so open with your feelings, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. "If talking to you means showing my feelings then, I will show my feelings." "I'm sorry Sakura." He added

The water fell freely and shimmered with the moonlight.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to leave, but I needed the power. You want to know something?" he sat beside her and looked at her reflection.

"While I was with Orochimaru, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and about what you said to me" He said, Sakura turned to see Sasuke, He kept his eyes on her reflection.

"Do you remember what you told me that day I left," he asked her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"I know about your clan, but revenge…won't make anyone happy, no one. Neither you nor I." Sakura cried

"Just as I thought, I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but in the end my heart decided revenge at the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Are you going to chose to be alone again!? On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family, I have friends, but if you're gone…to me…it'll be the same as being alone!" she cried.

"From here on…a new path will open for all of us."

"Sasuke I…I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me! If you can't stay…take me with you." she continued to cry

Sasuke turn around to see her.

"You really _are_ annoying" he smirked

He turned around and headed toward the exit to Konoha

Sakura ran some steps forward "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"

Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared in back of Sakura.

"Sakura… thank you." he knocked her out

"Sasuke…" she faded away

He place her on the bench and left

END FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I remember, why...?" she squinted

"You were right...revenge...brought me nothing, and when I killed Orochimaru…I felt alone, so I decided to return, to return to you. What I want to know is …do you… still love me...because I've always loved you" he asked "please tell me the truth"

"It's complicated, I don't know anymore. You hurt me real bad, and I'm afraid of getting hurt _again_." She said

Sasuke looked up from the reflection and into her eyes.

"Isn't it ironic, before I didn't want you around and now I want to be with you…that's why I came back,""What am I supposed to say?" Sakura sighed  
"You don't have to say anything, I didn't expect you to, not after what I did Konoha and to you," he stood up

'I do love him, but I'm afraid of getting hurt…what do I say, what do I do?' she thought

"Sasuke wait…" he stopped and turned to her  
"What if we start over," she stood up and is now standing in front of him.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?"  
"I forgave you along time ago." She smiled and picked up the firewood.

"Give it to me, its kind of heavy," Sasuke insisted  
"I can manage" "but you're a girl" Sasuke smiled  
"Fine, but remember I can smash thought walls with just a finger." She smiled back and handed him the wood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Sakura?" Kagome asked Naruto.  
"She went to get some fire wood, and Sasuke went with her too." He replied

"I see, so what do you think" she sat down on a log near by; Inuyasha did the same.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto pondered  
"Yeah, you know, about Sakura and Sasuke…."  
"Hm, I don't know, what do you think…" he squinted  
"Do you know what think..." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome and Naruto turned and looked at him; he was sitting in his usual position with his hand inside his kimono sleeves.

"They're going to get their freak on…" he smiled  
"Eh!" Naruto fell back, and Kagome had a disgusted surprised face on.  
"Inuyasha…sit boy." She yelled… "That's not something you say to people" she added

'I can't believe he would say that, what came over him' Kagome thought.  
At that moment Sasuke and Sakura came back from retrieving the firewood, and saw Inuyasha and Naruto on the floor both looking dazed.

"Wow Kagome, what did you do to them?" Sakura laughed

"It was Inuyasha's fault….hey you two were gone a long time…" Kagome tapped Sakura's arm. Sakura smiled

"Hn...whatever, I'll start the fire." he quickly said and knelt down and placed the wood where in belongs  
He did some hand signs and waved his hand over the wood and it started to burn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So naraku, was it?" the shadow figure hissed   
"Yeah im naraku, you guys wished to make a deal, and you brought me to this place; which is damp and cold. And now you're just wasting my time." He answered   
"Patience," the shadow figure hissed again

Naraku squinted   
'I don't have patience, not right now at least' he thought   
'And to top it off… I don't even know a damn thing about this place." He added

"Now, are we calm and relaxed?" the figure paused   
Naraku nodded   
"Lets begin. You're after a half demon who is known as inuyasha; he has long silver hair and amber eyes accompanied by a girl with black hair; who has some sort of uniform and posses spiritual powers, right?" he hissed   
Naraku nodded   
"And ther are now travel with those brats, naruto and sakura?" he added   
Naraku nodded again.

The figure paused and started to think…   
He had to create a perfect plan, one that will function to its fullest, one that will eliminate the half-demon and the brats and to make sure he removed the 9 tailed fox from naruto…   
'This will be tricky…I got it!' he thought

"Itachi...its time pay a visit to our old friend naruto...i want that fox..." he demanded.   
"Itachi, sasori, and kisame; go with naraku and kill them all, but remember to bring me that fox!" he yelled but started to cough

"This will be a synch…" kisame laughed   
"Yeah, especially since it's just that naruto and that fine looking sakura" sasori added and laughed   
Itachi stood quiet but then spoke in a quiet tone   
"What's the half-demon's weakness…?"

* * *

**_well there you go!  
sorry i took so long in updating...!!!  
so what do you think...  
do you guys have any ideas for this story cause...  
im going threw drama right now and i cant think of anything... :(_**

**_P/S...thanks for reviewing..it means alot!  
_**


End file.
